whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Anne Bowesley
Lady Anne Bowesley, often referred to by her self-granted title of Queen Anne, is the Ventrue Prince of London in Vampire: The Masquerade. As "Lady Anne", she served under her sire Valerius, the seneschal for the ancient prince Mithras. During one of Mithras' numerous sojourns out of London, Valerius made a de facto coup, taking the prince's power in all but name. With Mithras' return in the mid-19th century, Valerius was ousted and disgraced, and Anne took her sire's place in the prince's court. On two subsequent occasions, she was given covert permission by her Prince to lower her generation via diablerie. During the Nazis' Blitz on London, Mithras vanished and was presumed destroyed, although he had actually been driven into torpor. In his absence, Anne took his place as the city's prince — but for decades, she was only the acting prince, in the increasingly unlikely event that Mithras had survived. With the effective confirmation of Mithras' destruction in the 1990s, Anne consolidated her power base, isolating her rivals and enemies before any of them could make a first strike against her. Since then, "Queen Anne" has ruled as the uncontested Prince of London and one of the most influential power-brokers of the European Kindred. Biography At only five feet tall, “Queen” Anne has shown no signs that she is little and can be ignored. The most powerful Kindred in Britain was the 3,000 year old Methuselah, Mithras. He brought Lady Anne into politics, installing her as the new Prince of London in the late 18th century after the inept would-be-prince, Valerius, proved too weak for the office. In life, Anne was a subtle diplomat and peacemaker, adept at getting her own way by manipulating those around her. Although she lacked a formal education, she learned much of politics by listening to her father and brothers. In 1688 she and her husband were successful in deposing James II and placing William III on the British throne. Her role in the coup was noticed by Valerius, who offered her power and influence beyond her imagination. She gladly accepted, faked her death and then spent the next several decades keeping a low profile and learning the intricacies of Kindred society. Once those she knew grew old and died, she reasserted herself into the halls of power she knew so well. Her ambition and acumen fighting the Toreador and Tremere for influence over British society led to Mithras recognizing Parliament as her domain. Anne was fulfilling her father’s dreams, but all was not well. Valerius now saw her as a threat. She had accomplished more in a century than he had in half a millennium. When Mithras disappeared in the 18th century, Valerius was put incharge of London and Anne was his lieutenant. But after a series of various disasters including a Sabbat insurrection, Mithras returned and demoted Valerius and promoted Anne to his post. Lady Anne is a diablerist. Those who fall afoul of her political machinations find themselves under her fangs. She constantly searches for the opportunity to diablerize elder vampires to improve her powers. Thankfully her blood bond to Mithras masked the taint of diablerie in her aura. When Mithras mysteriously disappeared during World War II (later to be diablerized by Monty Coven), Anne finally rose to become the “Queen of London.” She used Parliament to pass a series of laws that weakened the other clans powerbase. She took steps to keep the primogen weak, installing Ventrue loyal to her, paid off Toreador to support her, and destroyed the Tremere who opposed her. Meanwhile, the Brujah were manipulated to withdraw from the council and the anarchs were left powerless with nothing to do. Anne is small with delicate features and chestnut hair tied in a bun. Casual observes mistake Anne for an elegant and well-heeled matriarch. But those who know better see a confident and powerful woman who maintains her domain with an iron will. Character Sheet Lady Anne Bowesley, Queen of London'VTM: Children of the Night', p. 58-60 Sire: Valerius Nature: Director Demeanor: Survivor Generation: 6th Embrace: 1688 Apparent Age: Early 50′s Physical: Strength 4, Dexterity 6, Stamina 6 Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 7, Appearance 3 Mental: Perception 6, Intelligence 5, Wits 6 Talents: Alertness 6, Brawl 3, Dodge 6, Grace 3, Intimidation 4, Leadership 6, Masquerade 5, Style 2, Subterfuge 7 Skills: Drive 3, Etiquette 5, Meditation 2, Melee 2, Performance 4, Stealth 4 Knowledges: Academics 3, Area Knowledge (London) 7, Bureaucracy 6, City Secrets (London) 5, Finance 5, Investigation 4, Law 6, Linguistics 4, Occult 3, Politics 7 Disciplines: Auspex 4, Dominate 6, Fortitude 4, Presence 7 Backgrounds: Allies 5, Contacts 5, Herd 5, Influence 5, Resources 5, Retainers 5, Status 3 Virtues: Conscience 2, Self-Control 4, Courage 4 Morality: Humanity 6 Willpower: 9 Gallery Lady Anne.png|Queen Anne as she appears in Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Anne.jpg|Queen Anne as she appears in "A World of Darkness Second Edition" Anne LbN.jpg|Lady Anne Bowesley, the Seneschal as she appears in London by Night References *VTM: A World of Darkness, pg. 35, 36 *VTM: A World of Darkness, 2nd Edition, p. 56, 61-62 *VAV: London By Night, pg. 104-106 Category:Ventrue (VTM) Category:Eighth Generation vampires Category:Sixth Generation vampires